Trip Johnson
Trip Johnson '(born April 19, 1993) is an American professional wrestler, actor and singer-songwriter. He is probably best known for his work in Future Bebo Wrestling, World Turmoil Federation and Online Wrestling Alliance. Early Life Trip grew up in Scottsdale, Arizona living with his mother and father. When he was just four years old, his mother gave birth to his younger sister Ellie. Soon after, his parents separated and eventually divorced. For reasons that are still unknown, Trip's mother was kidnapped and murdered when Trip was six. The Johnson kids lived with their father until he disappeared without warning one day. For the next ten years, Trip and Ellie were placed into foster care until Trip, now 16, decided to drop out of high school to work full time, and was granted the legal right to take care of his little sister independently. While working, Trip began training for the ring as a way to earn some extra money. While he was training to become a professional wrestler, he discovered a passion for it and decided to pursue it as a career. Wrestling career Trip made his professional wrestling debut in Future Bebo Wrestling, where he won his debut match against Chuck Jones. He also wrestled a match for World Turmoil Federation, defeating Daniel Richards, however he suffered a leg injury during the match and was advised to take a break. During the four month hiatus, Trip pursued other interests including music and acting, whilst training to return. He made his return to WTF on an episode of WTF Trifecta, in a Battle Royal to determine the WTF Trifecta Champion, which was won by William Black. The following week on Trifecta, Trip fought Magico to a count-out draw. Making his return to FBW, Trip formed TYA with fellow wrestler Preston Scott. Together, the pair defeated Craig Adams and Cray in their debut on an episode of FBW Unbreakable. Trip made his pay-per-view debut in late January 2012 when he entered the FBW Equalizer to crown the new FBW Galaxy Champion, however he was eliminated and the match was won by Ricky Maine. In his first pay-per-view appearance for WTF, Trip pulled double duty - competing in two matches in the one evening. The first, a Steel Cage Match, saw Trip defeat two other men to win his first professional wrestling championship - the WTF K-Division Championship. In the second contest, a triple threat for the WTF World Tag Team Championship, Trip and partner William Black failed to wrestle the titles away from the champions. In the following months, Trip's popularity continued to increase as K-Division Champion in WTF and as part of TYA in FBW. He joined two more federations - New Empire Wrestling and Newage Wrestling in order to improve his skill set and face new opponents. He enjoyed modest success in these companies, even becoming NAW Lightweight Champion. At the FBW pay-per-view Elimination Finale, Trip entered the Elimination Chamber for the Galaxy Championship. He outlasted five other wrestlers, last eliminating tag team partner Preston Scott to win his first world championship. The following episode of Unbreakable, Trip received the opportunity to face one of his childhood heroes, Joey Tierney. The two took each other to the limit, and the match ended with a draw. Whilst headlining FBW events as their champion, Trip continued to successfully defend the NAW Lightweight Championship on multiple occasions until his schedule became too crowded, resulting in him leaving the company and dropping the title in the process. As he credentials began to rise, Trip began to pursue the WTF World Heavyweight Championship, but it seemed to elude him each time he'd come close. Nevertheless, he continued to defend the K-Division title against all challengers. TYA were entered into a Tag Team Turmoil Match to determine the FBW World Tag Team Champions, but they were eliminated by eventual winners Team Emosewa. After this loss, the morale of Trip and Preston fell and cracks began to show in their team. After what Preston believes was Trip costing him his FBW Massacre Championship, Preston turned heel and ignited a feud between the two, which would lead into their clash at FBW Futurefest II. At the event, Trip retained the Galaxy Championship against Preston via count-out, leading many to believe that Trip simply couldn't pin Preston or make him submit. However, they mended fences and Trip signed a contract with Elite Impact Wrestling, where Preston was reigning EIW Tag Team Champion with Latelle. In a match to determine Preston's partner, Trip defeated Latelle, giving TYA their first Tag Team Championship. The celebration didn't last long, as they lost the titles two weeks later to The Detroit Heroes. Still carrying the FBW Galaxy Championship and WTF K-Division Championship, Trip continued to claim victories over the likes of Pierre Bernard, Craig Adams and Zack Richards Jr. Heading into WTF's major PPV, WTF BeboTopia 4, Trip competed in a Champion vs Champion Match the evening before, pitting K-Division Champion Trip Johnson against Trifecta Champion William Black, with both titles on the line. Trip defeated Black for the first time, becoming Trifecta Champion in the process. The following night at BeboTopia, Trip successfully retained his K-Division Championship against Tommy Carlos King, but failed to win the Money In The Bank Ladder Match. Also, making his debut in Online Wrestling Alliance that night, Trip faced off against TK Jones in a losing effort. Defeating John Bennett, TK Jones and Shane Williams in following weeks began to put Trip back on track. He put to rest any rumors that he couldn't defeat Preston Scott when he pinned him at EIW Reinvention, then the following night on WTF Beatdown. Later that same week, TYA achieved their dream by becoming the FBW World Tag Team Champions. At WTF May PPV, Trip competed in a Four-Way Unification Match, with the K-Division, Fusion, and Legends Championships all on the line. Trip was victorious, keeping his title and adding two more to his collection. He took part in a night-long tournament as well, but was eliminated in the first round. At FBW Concussion, Trip lost the Galaxy Championship to Joey Tierney during a Steel Cage Match that also involved Preston. He attempted to win the title back in a rematch during FBW's Tour Of Asia, but he was again defeated, taking him out of contention. A few more losses saw Trip blast management's decisions, and leave the company, thus ending TYA's Tag Team Title reign. In the following weeks, Trip scored a victory over Taylor Westfall, suffered a loss to Daniel Kennedy, and finally defeated Joey Tierney in his debut match in Non Stop Non Promo. Music ''Main article: All Over Again Trip is a part of a boy band named All Over Again. The band consists of Trip Johnson, Preston Scott, Jake Parker and Carter Harris. They formed in early 2012, and have so far collaborated with the likes of Cher Lloyd and Slash. Personal Life Trip was born in Scottsdale, Arizona in 1993 to his parents, Michael and Mary Johnson. He is the oldest of two siblings, with his younger sister Eleanor being born in 1998. His mother was murdered when Trip was young, and his father soon abandoned him and his sister shortly afterwards. Trip has lived in Scottsdale for the majority of his life, attending elementary, middle and high school there. In elementary school, he met his best friend Carter Harris, who he is still friends with to this day. Trip left high school before graduation in order to evade the foster care system, and become his little sister's guardian. When Trip began to get more serious about his wrestling career, he moved house to live with his tag team partner Preston Scott and their sisters. In June 2012, Trip married his girlfriend Amelia Myers, and they welcomed their first daughter, Britta Demitria Johnson, On June 18, 2012. Wrestling stats '''Finishing Moves *'The Power Trip '(Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker) - used as a Face *'Your New Favorite Finisher '(Delayed Brainbuster, usually with showmanship) - used as a Heel 'Signature Moves' *Boston Crab *DDT *Suplex *Leg drop *Sleeper hold 'Tag Teams and Stables' *TYA (Trip Johnson & Preston Scott) *The Governing Body (Jason Ryan, Chris Walker & Trip Johnson) 'Managers' *Ellie Johnson 'Nicknames' *"The Tangelo" *"The Tripinator" *"TJ" *"Your New Favorite Wrestler" 'Entrance Themes' *"Wasting Away" by Tonight Alive (August 9, 2011 - July 4, 2012) *"Patrolling Days" by The Hives (July 4, 2012 - present) Championships and accomplishments 'Elite Impact Wrestling' *EIW Tag Team Championship (x1, with Preston Scott) 'Future Bebo Wrestling' *FBW Galaxy Championship (x1) *FBW World Tag Team Championship (x1, with Preston Scott) 'Newage Wrestling' *NAW Lightweight Championship (x1) 'World Turmoil Federation' *WTF Trifecta Championship (x1) *WTF Fusion Championship (x1) *WTF K-Division Championship (x1) *WTF Legends Championship (x1)